HACE Gang
by Jannic26
Summary: This story follows the life of 4  best friends: Hudson Pierce, Alexis Holleman, Carson Clark, and Emersyn Tamblyn through 11th grade. B.F.F's, the occasional crazy teacher, possible secrent agents, future model?, and a sprinkling of boys...what a year!
1. Chapter 1 Hudson Pierce

H.A.C.E. Gang

** -Hudson Pierce**

"HURRY UP HUDSON!" Alexis yelled from her basement. I quickly poured the popcorn into a huge bowl and ran downstairs to Alexis and Emersyn; who were sitting on a green couch laughing.

"Where's Carson? We have to compare our schedules!" I asked as Alexis grabbed the bowl from my hands.

"She texted me that she will be here in 5 minutes," Alexis said stuffing some popcorn into her mouth. She offered Emersyn and I some but we both declined.

"Sorry guys I'm late," Carson said running downstairs and throwing her bag on the ground. She jumped over the couch smutching between me and Alexis. "What are we watching?" Carson asked getting some popcorn for Alexis.

"William and Kate the Movie, duh!" Lex said jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes and looked from Carson to Em.

I love Alexis dearly she's one of my best friends ever. But she has this very weird obsession with Prince William and Kate Middleton. Yes, Prince William is super cute but Alexis (she'll never admit it) thought she was going to marry him. She went through some stages: first she was very angry snapping at anyone who came within 5ft, second she got super excited getting a job at Barnes & Nobel, and third she got scary. We later figured out she got the job at Barnes & Nobel to save for airplane tickets to be at the wedding officially. When she came back from the wedding she completely decked out her room, with everything to deal with Prince William and Kate.

When the movie finally finished, we all got our letters and sat in a circle on the ground.

"Okay ladies," I started looking at each one of them.

"Three," Carson said.

"Two," Emersyn continued.

"One!" Alexis yelled as we ripped open our letters. We were all quite for a second looking at all of our classed.

I looked at my schedule I had Mr. Boredaluaire for my homeroom teacher. I tried to contain myself but couldn't stop the long sigh that slowly came out.

"Hudson who do you have?" Emersyn asked looking at me worried.

"Mr. Boredaluaire again for homeroom!" I sighed lying on the carpet annoyed.

"I have Mr. Serian," Carson said lying down next to me.

"Mr. Boredaluaire!" Alexis and Emersyn yelled at the same time, glaring at each other first, and then laughing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Carson shrieked grabbing all our papers and examines them.

"We don't have any classes together!" Carson said sadly.

I got up and sat next to her, and looked at all of our schedules next to each other.

"Car at least we have art together," I said putting my hand around her shoulder.

"Your right, and it's our junior year at least not senior year; or I'd be very pissed.

Smiling I gave her a sideways hug. We heard the top foot step crack which meant that someone was coming down.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

Alexis looked up from her letter to see both her older sister Montgomery and Aspen walk downstairs to the basement.

"Bubbles! Cow!" Alexis shrieked jumping to her feet and giving them each huge hugs. "Mom didn't tell me you guys were coming! What about the boys?" she asked looking at both her sisters.

"Dumb and dumber are visiting dad first, then we are going to dinner tonight," Montgomery said stroking Alexis's hair. Her sisters (both taller than her) have always been super close, and her brothers too. I've always wished I had a big family like Lex, she is so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2 Carson Clark

H.A.C.E. Gang

**-Carson Clark**

When I got home from Alexis's house, I immediately put my class schedule on my mirror so I wouldn't lose it. School started in 2 days and the last thing I wanted to start on a bad note. Lying on my bed I think about how I have absolutely no classes with any of my best friends besides art, are you serious? I always have at least 2 classes with each one of them (AT LEAST!). Heck that's how all four of us met, in Mrs. Rosemary's homeroom in 7th grade. All 4 of us have been inseparable ever since. I love all 3 of them to death, and that's why I was SO upset that we didn't have classes together.

I turned around in my bed to look out the window, to see someone looking at me. I quickly jumped out of my bed to close my curtains. The Simmons lives next door, and has 4 daughters and 1 son (who is completely annoying). Ever since the Simmons moved here 4 years ago we have had to do things together. Now don't get me wrong I don't have a problem at all with Mr. Simmons, or Mrs. Simmons, or Amya, or Kenzie, or Rowan, or Dulce...

It's Daniel.

Ever since our lives crossed paths 4 years 2 months and 18 days ago, we've done nothing but compete against each other. I honestly don't even remember how it started but I know how it's going to end with me on top, MWHAHAHA. (Sorry anything dealing with Daniel makes me a little on edge.)

I thought I heard a rock hit my window, but I just shook my head as I lay back down on my super comfortable bed. Just as my eyes were about to drop letting me escape into my dreams, I heard a loud thump outside. Opening my curtains I looked down to see Daniel mowing the lawn, how come when Mr. Simmons mows the lawn he is 5 times quieter? Daniel must have felt someone watching him because he looked up and waved. I smiled awkwardly and closed the curtains. Should I pretend that just didn't happen? Or should I go down and give him a peace of my mind?

"Must you be so loud?" I practically yelled putting my hands on my hips, my green eyes glaring at him. He smiles wiping sweat from his forehead and wiping it on his baseball pants. Was he a complete idiot? Who in their right mind wears a baseball uniform when it's 105 degrees outside?

Daniel that's who.

"Will you please get me a water bottle from my house?" he asks taking off his baseball t-shirt, and putting his baseball cap. He must have been working out a lot this summer.

"What is wrong with my water bottles?" I asked just to argue. Not that I was ever going to get ANYTHING for him.

"You might poison my drink Clark and I can't take that chance since my class rank is finally number one," he said smiling down at me. Oh he knew how to push my buttons, very quickly I might add.

"You are an ass," I said glaring at him and turning on my heels back towards my house.

"See you at my game Friday night!" he yelled.

I quickly closed the door and waited for my breath to catch up back to normal again.

How come I've never noticed Daniel Simmons was hot?


End file.
